The Promise of bad news
by DragonDriscoll
Summary: With Ganondorf sealed away Hyrule was once again a safe place and Link had returned to his own time. After seven years of peace the hero is again called upon to save his realm and this time the threat is much greater than anyone can imagine.
1. A hero gets no rest

_I do not own any of the nintendo characters or any sort of part. so this is my disclamer _

_"How could I...The great Ganondorf...Be beaten by a mere boy...?" The king of darkness said as he fell to his knees choking on his own warm blood. The following battle consisted of the dark king being defeated again and with his final breath flowing from his body as the hero of time drove the master sword deep into his skull. With Ganondorf sealed away Hyrule was once again a safe place and Link had returned to his own time. After seven years of peace the hero is again called upon to save his realm and this time the threat is much greater than anyone can imagine._

"Link get up we need to get to the castle!" Navi the fairy The tired boy replied by simply rolling over in his bed. "GET UP WE NEED TO GO!" "Why?" Link groans "I don't see a point in going now if we can get there by noon… Don't give me that look Navi, I just need to get used getting up early and moving again." link glared at his small blue friend "We need to GO!" she repeated "Fine" said link "I'm up any way so let's go and see what Zelda needs."

Pulling out his light blue ocarina Link played a song he learned when he was the hero of time that called his horse Epona to him. As he waited he started to walk to the castle. Then as quickly as the horse could come Epona was dragging a cart of Lon Lon milk with a screaming red headed girl trying to stop the horse. "Stop Epona STOOOOP!" she screamed. Unfortunately Epona stopped a little too quickly and the red head was flung out of her wagon landing right in front of links feet with a "fwmp". " Hey Malon! You ok?" link asked grinning the entire time. " I'm fine Link." Malon replied "Man you have bad timing I was almost at the gate to Hyrulel market when Epona went crazy." "Sorry Mal." Link apologized "I just need to get to the castle so I called for Epona so I could get their faster." "Well hows about we go together?" Malon asked "Does that sound goo…"

_Rustling and a sound like shaking bones surround the area the ground around the erupted in dust and dirt as skeletons and re-deads came out of the ground and surround the pair._

"Malon!" Link shouted, "catch!" out from his bag he pulled out his old Kokori sword and tossed it to her. The sword was about the size of a large knife but other than his sword (not the master sword) and the biggoron sword it was all he had. The terrified young woman caught the sword in her left hand and unsheathed it with her right. As if some unborn talent and skill was born in her just by touching the blade, she severed the neck of the closest skeleton and danced to the next one as it fell to the ground. Link had long ago requested a new sword after giving the master sword back to the temple of time. His new sword was a plain long sword with a blue hilt and a yellow diamond set in the cross guard. Within the time it took malon to kill the first enemy he had already killed five. Malon and Link did their best to defend themselves agents the army of dead but as Link and Malon continued to fight the monsters, Link lost a lot of health and strength due to the re-deads draining power and their amazing stamina. A blur of red and black followed by a flash of silver passed behind the re-dead Link was fighting and it dropped to the ground dead. "Malon" Link yelled "were not alone so watch your back!" as he said this the blur took out half of the remaining monsters and released a fairy to heal Link. When the blur stopped moving there was nothing standing, except Link, Malon, and another person with short spiky black hair. The figure had on a red tunic and black pants. On his back was a golden scabbard and red shield like the mirror shield, on his feet were boots similar to Links. In his hand was a beautiful silver sword similar to the master sword yet so much different. The hilt was pure gold and the blade had a dragon imprinted on the flat side, in the cross guard was a flaming red gem that seamed to glow power. The figure, after a long period of silence turned and asked "Are you two alright? I heard you yelling and screaming so I came to see what was going on." "Were fine" Link replied "We were just on are way to Hyrule market when we got attacked." "Hmm that's strange because its broad daylight and there's no evil in the air." the stranger replied Malon asked "What's your name mister?" He replied " I don't usually tell people my name but you two look like nice people. My name is Miguel but most know me as Storm Rider." "Cool" Link said "I'm Link and this is Malon thanks for saving our backs." "Its no big deal." Miguel replied. "I'm just trying to keep the hero of time alive." Instantly the hero stepped in front of Malon drew his sword and was on guard. "How did you know that?" Link asked letting a small bit of anger into his tone. Miguel simply raised his right fist and from the center the tri force appeared in a golden light but what was strange was that the triangle in the middle was the one that was glowing.

This is my first fanfic so please R&R


	2. sorry about that

Sorry About the wait I got caught up with school again and it's not easy for me to keep up with both so as an apology I'll give you the next two chapters in about three days.


End file.
